Mission: Potter
by Skyskater
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are assigned to protect Harry Potter through his last year at Hogwarts. Will new feelings blossom? Will they survive? No real pairings...but...you know...
1. Chapter 1

"So you'll accept this mission, Cell 7?" Tsunade inquired.

"We will accept the mission to protect the Potter boy," Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto said in unison. Kakashi was off on another mission with the other Jounin.

"Good luck," said Tsunade as she made the hand seals for teleporting. There was a cloud of smoke as all three vanished, not to be seen for another year.

They stood in front of the dreary house with a well manicured lawn, just staring. They could see a light in the upstairs window, and decided that must be the Potter boy's, aka Harry's room. Silently they jumped up onto the oh so thin window sill and balanced on it precariously, looking in. They saw a boy with glasses, untidy hair, and green eyes lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. They nodded to each other, their ANBU capes still in the nonexistent breeze. There were three poofs of smoke and three ANBU stood inside Harry Potter's room. He jumped with a start, looking from one cat face to the next. He opened his mouth to scream, but Sakura clapped a hand over his mouth and said in her soft voice, "Don't scream. We're here to protect you, not hurt you."

Harry immediately grew relaxed once again, lulled by Sakura's sweet voice.

"Who are you?"

"We are the ninja come to protect you," said Sasuke.

"What are your names?"

They consulted it for a moment, and Harry could hear frequent exclamations in Japanese, though he couldn't understand it.

"I'm Arashi," said Naruto.

"I'm Obito," said Sasuke.

"I'm Mizuki," said Sakura.

"I'm Harry," said Harry.

Harry's stomach rumbled, a result of Aunt Petunia giving him next to nothing to eat. Under their masks, Sasuke smirked, Naruto was angered, and Sakura was worried. Harry held his stomach, which was starting to ache. He dropped to his knees, obviously in pain. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto knelt beside him. They were all about the same height, Sakura noticed. Through a haze of pain, Harry noticed a gloved hand holding something out to him. He accepted it, swallowed the pill, and instantly all his pain was gone as well as his hunger. When he looked up again, he saw all three ANBU gazing at him expectantly. He smiled. "Go to sleep...the effects of the pill will kick in soon," said Sakura. He nodded and mumbled, "Thank you." Then something occurred to him.

"Were are you guys gonna sleep?"

He looked to see that all three ANBU were walking up his walls to the ceiling. Once there, all of them "lay" on the ceiling, and fell asleep. Harry just shrugged, and climbed into his own bed, ready for a deserved night's rest.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short...the others are longer, I promise.

Many huggles, from Fairy


	2. Sasuke's Fireball Jutsu!

The rest of Harry's break went well. His Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and even his cousin Dudley were very intimidated by the three ANBU, and gave Harry and his "guests" plenty to eat. The three shinobi also brought many laughs and good times as well. One time, Sakura had thrown a shuriken meant for Sasuke, but he hadn't caught it and it had nearly hit Dudley instead. And there was that one time when Uncle Vernon muttered something about them, saying that they didn't have any skills at anything, they were just more teenagers to create trouble. Then the ANBU had escorted him outside, and told him to draw a mark on one of the surrounding trees. He did so, and drew a bullseye on a tree about 50 meters away. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had each taken out a different weapon and threw it at the mark. All three of them hit the tree in the exact same spot, and Uncle Vernon's jaw had dropped. Harry had just simply stared in awe.

Finally the fateful day came: the train ride to Hogwarts. The three ANBU flanked Harry, quiet and reserved, yet still making quite the attention. Harry got a kick out of explaining how to get to Platform 9 and 3/4 to them. At one point Sasuke aka Obito asked, "Do you need chakra to get through?" And Harry had replied that he had absolutely no clue what chakra was and that you just needed to walk through the barrier. Soon, they all got through to the platform without mishap. Harry carried his luggage onto the train and found a compartment with his friends, Ron and Hermione. The ANBU chose the compartment opposite, where they could monitor Harry and take off their masks at the same time. Then the journey started, Harry talking animatedly to his friends about his summer and the three ninja playing Jan Ken Pon (sp?).

About halfway through the ride, the cart lady peeked in to the ANBU's compartment. She slid the door open and had her mouth open, ready to ask if they wanted anything, when she saw the three were all sleeping with their masks in laps. She slid the door silently, and moved on. Since they were the only teenagers on the train that weren't wearing black robes with their House insignia pinned on, she had assumed they were exchange students. Oh, how wrong she was.

Soon the train lurched to a stop, waking the three ANBUs up. They quietly donned their masks again, and slid out of their compartment and opened the door to Harry's. Ron and Hermione both gawked at the three. Harry, fumbling with a heavy piece of luggage, said, "Hey guys."

"Do you need help with that?" Sasuke asked.

"Mmmph...no," Harry mumbled.

At that moment, the train gave another nasty lurch and Harry dropped the suitcase. It was just about to drop right on him when Sasuke rushed in the way and caught it easily. He set it down gently on the ground and said, "You really need to be more careful."

"Er...thanks?"

On the way off the train, Ron and Hermione asked, "Who are they?"

"They're the three guardians assigned to protect Gryffindor House and its residents."

"Oh...well...they're BLOODY COOL!"

"Yeah..."

"The 6 squeezed into one carriage. Ron was sitting next to Naruto, Hermione next to Sakura, and Harry next to Sasuke. At that point, Harry asked, "Arashi, Mizuki, Obito: can you see them?"

"Yes," all three answered in unison. They knew he was talking about the terrible winged horses drawing the carriage.

"How old are you guys?" Ron asked.

"16." all three answered once again.

"Whoa...you guys are our age!"

"Yeah..."

The carriage stopped and they were directed to the Great Hall. Dumbledore made his little speech welcoming all the students back to another year at Hogwarts, and then introduced the three shinobi. Everyone just gaped, and one could hear the crickets chirping outside. Then the Great Hall burst into cheers, and the Slytherins felt jealous that Gryffindor got guards and they didn't.

After the feast, which none of the shinobi helped themselves to, the house of Gryffindor went to their common room. The once cheerful room was cold and the fire was unlit. All the Gryffindors stood around, gaping. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had neglected to study fire charms over summer, so they were going to do it the old fashioned way, with matches, when Sasuke stepped in and said, "Aa...let me do it. Stand back."

He took off his mask, but in the darkness nobody could see. He made quick handseals and said, "Fireball Jutsu!" (what's the Japanese thing for that idk) He slipped his mask back on his face before anybody could see, and all the Gryffindors were in awe. "How did you do that?"

"It's really easy once you know how."

"Yeah teme, none of us could do it. Only **_Uchihas _**can," Naruto said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Shut up, Usuratonkachi."

Being late, the Gryffindors went up to bed, but Hermione said, "Where are they going to sleep?"

"We're going to sleep in your common room if you don't mind."

"Nope...we don't mind at all."

"Ok."

The Gryffindors and ANBU went to bed, the Gryffindors taking off their shoes and the ANBU taking off their buckled bone hued arm plates and masks, and pretty soon all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire.


	3. Sakura got Skills!

The ANBU were up as the sun rose. Sakura stretched and yawned a bit, while Naruto and Sasuke started getting ready for the new day. They buckled on their bone hued arm plates, donned their ANBU cat masks, and then just sat around the fire playing the all-intuitive game Rock Paper Scissors.

Soon the Gryffindors came down, rubbing their eyes and still in their pajamas. They stopped dead when they saw the three oh so serious 16 year olds playing a childish game of Rock Paper Scissors.

"Good morning," Sakura said without looking up from the game.

"Good morning to you too," Harry said, his green eyes following the fast hand movements of the three.

"Don't you guys have a class to get to?" Naruto asked inquisitively, trying hard not to lose to the other two.

"No, we have free period first thing."

"Lucky you..." Sasuke said.

Finally the three shinobi tired of playing Jan Ken Pon (sp?) and they looked at the Gryffindors who were still staring at them. Harry worked up the guts to ask them, "What's with all the scars?"

His friend Hermione Granger elbowed him in the ribs, a silent warning telling him he was getting too personal.

"You don't know what shinobi are?" are three of them asked incredulously.  
"Oh, oh, I've read about them!" Hermione whispered excitedly to Harry and Ron.  
"Well, what are they?" Harry asked.  
"Aren't shinobi elite ninja from Japan?" Hermione asked, looking to the three for confirmation. They nodded.  
"Elite ninja? You mean like...kill kill people?"  
"Yeah. That's what we do," Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura answered at once.  
"So is that...how you got those many scars?"  
"Yeah..."

Harry looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day for Herbology, and he felt a pang of regret as he realized that he wouldn't be joining Hagrid this year. More questions about the Gryffindor students' bodyguards popped into his mind, and he thought that if it was the first day of school and they had free period right now, why not ask them?

"So...um...why do you wear cat masks?"  
"It's part of our job."  
"To wear MASKS?"  
"We are elite shinobi. If our enemies knew who we were, we probably wouldn't stand a chance."  
"Oh. Ok. So is that tattoo on your arm part of your uniform too?"  
"Yes."  
"That's bloody awesome!" Ron said, going up to examine one of the ANBU.

Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't let him touch their arms, but Sakura did. "Boys..." she thought.  
Ron stared at the swirl tattoo on her arm and the many scars surrounding it. He looked into the slits of the cat mask and then he asked, "How do you SEE like that?"  
"Where there's a will there's a way."  
"Oh."

Hermione piped up, "So what village are you three from?"  
"Konoha."  
"I read about that in History of Magic too!" she squealed. "Isn't it that village Hidden in the Leaves?"  
Sakura nodded softly. Ron had left go of her arm by this time and was now examining her shuriken holster, which she had neglected to put on yet.  
"What is this?" he asked, pulling out a shuriken from the holster as well as a kunai.  
"Weapons."  
"You kill people with these things?"  
"You can."  
"You guys are bloody awesome," Ron said again as he lay the sharp weapons down on the table again.  
"Are you sure your Japanese?" Hermione asked. "I mean, her hair is pink and his is blonde..."  
"We're Japanese," Sasuke said, with a definite tone in his voice.  
"Ok."

"Hey...how do you guys aim these things anyway?" Ron asked, holding up a kunai so that it sparkled in the sun.  
"You just throw them at something."  
"Can you show me?"  
"Um...sure?" Sakura said. Then she added, "It's MY knife. You use your own." She had noticed the almost invisible gleam of light that meant a chance to prove they were better than the other. Boys could be so frustrating sometimes.

"So...what do you want me to throw it at?"  
"Um...how bout the middle of the O in Gryffindor?"  
"As you wish."  
Sakura threw the metal knife at the center of the O, and it whizzed past Ron's nose, not scraping any skin off, but just enough so that he could feel the wind come off it. It landed with a twinge in the dead center of the O, and Ron's eyes widened. (what color are Ron's eyes anyway?)  
"How did you do that?" he asked in amazement, looking at the metal knife in the dead center of the word.  
"I threw it." she said simply.  
Sakura walked over to her kunai and picked it out of the wall gently. Then she placed it back in her shuriken holster, which she had strapped back onto her leg.  
"You guys need to change. It's nearly time for your first class," Sakura said.  
"Ok." And Hermione, Ron, and Harry dashed up the stairs to their separate dormitories, getting ready for the new day and wondering about the three dangerous ninja downstairs.


	4. Faces Revealed

"Nothing like a good old plant to start the day," Harry muttered sarcastically as he and Ron and Hermione tackled the Venomous Tentacula.

"Yeah. Bloody awesome, just when it's trying to bite your head off!"

"Easy now, they bite," Professor Sprout called, somewhere in the earthy greenhouse.

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew that much at least. He thought, "Tell me something I don't know!"

Once the three had stuffed the Venomous Tentacula into the pot and had packed up their books, they dashed outside, feeling the cool wind hit their face like an air conditioner after the stuffy greenhouse. The other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs filed outside, many looking much for the worse. Harry tried to stifle a laugh as Ernie Macmillan walked past him, dirt smearing his firsthand robes and many cuts and bruises on his face. Ron said, "Where are they?"

"Here."

The three students whirled around, stunned. Indeed, the three shinobi stood behind them, but Harry could've sworn they weren't there a second ago.

"How'd...how'd...y...you get there?" Harry asked, stuttering so much it would've made Hinata look like the most confident talker in Konoha.

"We jumped," Naruto explained.

"From where?" Hermione asked, looking up and seeing that the only perch was ridiculously high on the branch of a small tree.

"That branch," Sasuke said, pointing upwards to the very same branch that Hermione had been looking at a second ago.

"But that's impossible! You can't jump from up there!" Hermione said.

"We just did," Sakura said softly. "We'll show you another time. What class do you guys have now?"

"We don't have any classes right now," Harry said.

"But I'll see you guys after Ancient Runes," Hermione said, dashing off to her next class.

The three ANBU and the two wizards were locked into a staredown.

"So you mean, you jumped from all the way up there?" Ron asked incredulously.

The three ANBU just nodded their heads.

"Um...can you show us?"

"Sure why not, we have nothing better to do," Sasuke said with a blank expression in his voice.

The three started to walk up the tree. I mean WALK.

"Oh my owl, how are they bloody doing that!" Ron and several other students that had free period yelled.

Harry looked around and saw, with a grimace, that Draco Malfoy and his cronies also had free period at this time, and Draco Malfoy was looking as well. Then he looked up again. The three ninja had made it to the branch and were walking along it, balancing themselves precariously on the very slender branch. Then, without warning, all three jumped, head first. The crowd of students instantly made a clearing for the three to land in, and Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the bone-crunching blow that he knew was gonna come sooner or later. A few seconds later, when it still hadn't come, he opened his eyes. The crowd was staring, stunned, at the three ANBU, who had just landed without a sound. Ron was the first to break the silence.

"That was BLOODY AWESOME!" he yelled.

"Um...if you wouldn't mind...could you take off your masks?" a girl asked. Harry realized at once that it was that dreaded Romilda Vane.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto lifted their gloved hands to their masks, and pulled them off. Onyx, cerulean, and jade eyes looked into the crowd, and all of the girls swooned, while the guys just sighed at Sakura's beauty. Half of the female population swooned over Sasuke, and the other half over Naruto, while all the males couldn't keep their eyes off Sakura's face. It was so...so...beautiful. Harry faintly noticed Malfoy shoving his way through the crowd, trying to get a better view of Sakura.

"Nn...Mizuki...your...beautiful," Ron said next to him.

Her green eyes looked at him softly, then she giggled softly and a light blush appeared on her lightly tan skin. Ron nearly fainted at this. Harry wanted to keep looking at her, wanted to keep enjoying her presence, keep enjoying her beauty. The next thing he knew, his face got ridiculously hot and he was vaguely aware he was hugging someone. He felt that person's body tense, and he looked down. Pink hair.

'I'm hugging her?' he thought.

_Well you can't resist her anyway..._

He breathed in the cherry scent of her hair, noticed how her body molded against his so flexibly. He buried his nose in her hair, not getting enough of it. Then the person disappeared under him. He heard someone speaking behind him, but couldn't comprehend the words.

_Love at first sight..._


	5. Harry's Consequence Plan B

Harry's face was as hot as he thought it could get. His cheek hurt like heck too. Not to mention that he was utterly humiliated at his current position. Draco Malfoy was laughing his head off and rolling around on the ground, along with the other Slytherins. Romilda Vane, who still harbored some feelings for Harry, was running around in circles, screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to think of a way to untie him.

Being the elite shinobi they were, the three ninja had tied and pinned Harry to the tree with not only REGULAR rope, but with many other...ahem...various items. They had tied him to the tree with chakra strings as well, so that if he struggled, his energy would be sapped. They had pinned him to the tree with kunai, shuriken, even a katana, so that he couldn't so much as blink without getting cut somewhere. And of course, they just HAD to decide on a form of torture, which included Sakura bitchslapping Harry. The three never had liked the traditional form of torture, with the whips, chains, iron bars and all.

The three were still mumbling next to the tree about what form of torture they used. The one that involved Sakura bitchslapping had been ruled out because they had used that last time on another poor innocent victim, AKA Konohamaru. Harry could actually understand what they were saying this time, as well as several others who had dropped in on the conversation using Fred and George's Extendable Ears.

"Hn, well there's always Plan B."

"Yeah...remember last time we did that, our asses got kicked by that old hag?"

"Yeah well DOBE, if you hadn't messed up and accidentally kicked that old man, we wouldn't have been locked up for a week!"

"Excuse me, TEME, perhaps if you hadn't chosen that time to TRIP on ACCIDENT, then maybe Sakura wouldn't have lost her first kiss to you!"

"What, you think I did it on PURPOSE? Yeesh, not my fault that there are too many damn rocks in the road."

"Uh huh. Sure. I bet you tripped on AIR."

"You guys, did you actually FORGET why we're talking?"

"Yeah, what are we talking about?"

"For Kami's sake, DOBE, we're supposed to be thinking about various methods of torture."

"Well, if SOME TEME hadn't been talking about the bitchslapping, we never woulda got here!"

"If you two don't fing shut up right now and start thinking, I'm gonna throw you from a cliff a million miles from the earth, pound you a million miles into the ground, and then after that, I'll hand you both over to that pedophile Orochimaru!"

The two boys instantly shut up. If Sakura was serious, which she was, they were gonna get that punishment, and probably MUCH MUCH more.

"Who's Orochimaru?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"You. Zip it."

His mouth was slapped with something that felt rather like duck tape, except he couldn't moan, groan, or do anything.

"It's chakra strings. Don't try to talk, or you probably won't be talking for the rest of this week," Sakura said.

Finally Cell 7 had decided on the method of torture. It was very lame considering they had to think about it really quickly, but it was good nonetheless. First they untied him very slowly, making sure that he wouldn't escape. Once free, he started to run back up to the castle, but knives were thrown down in front of him, making him stop. That was Naruto's part of the plan.

Sakura's part of the plan involved one of Kakashi's jutsus, so she of course gave him credit before performing it. She disappeared under the ground, and when Harry was looking around stunned for her, she pulled him into the ground from under his feet. Nobody knows what happened to the Chosen One underground, but they had a pretty good guess when his head emerged from the earth with red handprints all over his face.

And finally Sasuke did a newly acquired jutsu that he had learned from one Christmas with Itachi. That Christmas had been a blast. They had gotten drunk, and finally Sasuke had persuaded his big brother to teach him how to use the Mangekyou Sharingan and the Tsukiyomi. Sasuke stared into Harry's green eyes with his Sharingan, and took him into the Mangekyou world. Nobody knows what happened to Harry in that world except Sasuke, and therefore shall not be mentioned.

So now Harry's head was sticking up out of the ground with red marks all over his face, looking utterly humiliating. He was the very description of kick ass funny.

"Hmm...you know...we might as well bring some sake out here and get drunk," Sasuke suggested.

"You guys know what would happen after that right?" Sakura asked.

"No shit...we would torture him even more and then spend the rest of the night giggling aimlessly and that probably involves Sasuke and me tryin to get into your pants doesn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Hell yes...that's what happened last time. If that happens again, I swear, I may as well bitchslap you all again."

"Fine fine...we won't TRY to get into your pants this year. But if it happens..."

"Don't even think about it."


	6. A Weapon Christmas

Christmas had come very fast this year, almost faster than normal. And with Christmas comes eggnog, friends, and presents, and most importantly, fun. Harry woke up to a screaming and hysterical Ron, who's four poster bed had nearly broken under the tremendous weight of the presents. He rolled over and put on his glasses, looking at the enormous pile of presents that sat on his own bed. He jumped out of his bed, some of his packages falling to the floor, and stared around the common room. Everyone had already woken up and gone downstairs, by the looks of it.

Since it was custom in Gryffindor tower to bring the presents downstairs and open them in front of everyone, Harry and Ron used Wingardium Leviosa charms to levitate their presents down the stairs and onto the big heap of presents that were the other Gryffindors.

"Ahh, Harry, Ron, finally awake at last huh?" Hermione said from an armchair near the fire.

"Yeah."

"Well, now that you're here, we can at last start opening presents," Ginny said.

The common room looked like it had been in a blizzard of paper. The whole place was decorated with paper chains and snowflakes, all of which Ginny and Hermione had put up last night after everyone had gone to bed. In all the excitement and confusion of the presents, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had completely forgotten about the three ANBU, along with everyone else in Gryffindor tower.

Ginny, Dean, and Seamus chucked the last three presents at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were three identical flat packages, with no cards. Harry was curious as to who sent them, and wondered if perhaps maybe someone from the Order of the Phoenix had given it to him. Ron thought it was his brother Percy, and wondered if it was something gross. Hermione had absolutely no clue as to who had given them, and decided it would just be better to unwrap them.

Cautiously, Harry, Ron, and Hermione tore open the dark blue wrapping paper and out fell a variety of objects. In Harry's was a manual on Genjutsu in English, Makabishi spikes, and a packet of shuriken. In Ron's was a manual on Taijutsu in English, Military rations, and a packet of senbon. In Hermione's was a manual on Ninjutsu in English, a flute, and two kodachi. And one more gift fell out of Harry's package: it was a note with a picture attached. The picture depicted him, Ron, and Hermione smiling and laughing as they walked past the lake. Harry picked up the note and read it out loud:

_Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione_

_We...are...hmm...how should we say this? Well we aren't going to be here for most of Christmas because we'll be indisposed. Whatever you do, do NOT try to find us. We'll be fine. And don't hurt anybody with your weapons. Have a merry Christmas..._

_Obito, Arashi, and Mizuki_

"Do not try to find us..." Hermione read again. She then looked up at the two boys.

"Why wouldn't they want us to try and find us? That just doesn't make sense..."

Hermione puzzled over this sudden phenomenon as Harry and Ron examined their weapons. She picked up the picture and gazed at it intensely, as though it could tell her something. Then, right before her eyes, the picture started shimmering, started changing.

"Hey guys!" she said as the picture turned into another one, a picture of the three ANBU fighting.

"Hmm?" Harry asked as he buried his nose in his manual on Genjutsu.

"That picture wasn't a picture of us at all! It was being used to disguise a picture of what they're really doing right now!"

Everyone in Gryffindor Tower gathered around Hermione trying to get a glimpse of the picture. The picture was rapidly changing with every passing minute, and now it showed three people struggling to keep up with the fight.

"They're...losing..." Hermione said with incredulity, as though she didn't believe the three ANBU were human at all.

Now everything was starting to fit in place to Hermione.

"I'm so stupid!" she yelled pacing around the common room.

"No your not..." Ron said trying to avoid her fury.

"God, how could I not notice this! That's why they gave us what they did for Christmas! A warning not to follow them, which they knew we wouldn't obey, and weapons! They know we're going to want to help them!"

Harry couldn't help but get worked up at the sound of a fight. Ron was dazed, staring at the picture.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Harry asked, obviously lost as to where the fight was.

"Wherever there's noise," Hermione answered, her eyes eager.

And of course the rest of the Gryffindors wanted to go, and seeing as how there were probably enough weapons to go around, Harry said they would need as many people as they could get, so soon the whole of Gryffindor were suited up and ready for action.


	7. Victory

"Chikuso!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs as he dodged another flying red blast of light. It hit a tree not too far away from where he was and the tree just exploded. EXPLODED.

"Shut up, teme. Things coulda been worse, right?"

"As if Naruto! So here we are, fighting against one of the most powerful wizards of all time...and HOW IS THIS HELPING US?!" Sasuke yelled.

"For God's sakes, both of you just SHUT UP and just CONCENTRATE on fighting!"

The two boys immediately sobered up and looked at each other, nodding. Then they jumped off into the trees. Sakura knew what they were doing, and she made clones of herself, in an attempt to distract Voldemort. A few seconds later, there were cries of 'CHIDORI!' and 'RASENGAN!' Voldemort erected a barrier hastily around him to protect him from the oncoming surges of energy.

The barrier didn't turn out to be QUITE strong enough. It shuddered at Naruto's Rasengan, and it broke completely at Sasuke's Chidori, and Sasuke's hand went into his body...but not as much as Kakashi's had in Haku's.

The snow sported crimson colors now. Voldemort yelled curses in outrage and pain, and started throwing Avada Kedavra spells everywhere...not caring what he hit, not caring who he hit.

Harry and the other Gryffindors were marching towards the woods, each decked out in red and gold and each with a weapon or two. Harry was clutching his Genjutsu manual and a shuriken, Ron holding his Taijutsu manual and a senbon, and Hermione her Ninjutsu manual and flute. She wondered what it did and why the ninja had given it to her.

Distinctly they heard the words, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" echo throughout the woods and they hurried their pace. As they got nearer and nearer to the fight, tree bark started exploding around their heads and Harry cautioned, 'Be careful.'

Finally they stopped at the edge of a clearing, gazing out on the fight. The ninja weren't exactly losing anymore, being Sasuke had weakened Voldemort with his Chidori. Now it was more like an even match. Then Voldemort yelled, 'Flipendo!" and Sakura (Mizuki) was knocked backwards through the trees. A minute or so later, however, she still wasn't out of the trees. Neville went around to that side carefully, and he returned pale-faced, and half-carrying, half-dragging Mizuki behind him. She had been knocked out cold.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. Now, they each thought, is the time to help. So the Gryffindors all came rushing out of the trees, except Neville, to guard Mizuki, and brandished their wands and weapons. The two ANBU smiled under their masks. Help had arrived, just when they'd needed it most.

What with all the weapons and kicks and curses flying about, it was hard to hear Hermione's flute playing. But eventually, the fighting ceased and the playing grew louder and louder, until lightning flashed in the sky. Voldemort looked up, thinking of ways how he could stop this storm, but then a bolt of lightning came zigzagging down from the heavens and blasted down on the spot where he was standing. The storm raged on as the last notes of her flute died, but the skies cleared again as the Gryffindors tentatively went out to see if he was dead. He wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. Arashi bent down over him to check his pulse. He stood up again, a smile on his face.

"He's dead."

And the Gryffindors cheered and cheered and cheered until they thought they couldn't cheer anymore. Sasuke quickly disposed of the body with Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu and the Gryffindors carried the ANBU back to the castle, where, once Sakura woke up, they all celebrated with a great Christmas and victory feast.


	8. Chatting on Messenger

Harry had been sad to see the Gryffindors go. On the plus side, he had got through all of his years at Hogwarts unscathed. Voldemort was dead, and he'd got a good job as an Auror.

They had bade him goodbye on the last schoolday, taking off, Sasuke on his giant snake, Sakura on her slug, and Naruto on his frog. They'd watched them go, him and Ron, and they had wondered if they would see or talk to the shinobi again.

Hermione came up to them now, and Ron and Harry looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed and she was holding a scrap of paper in her hand.

"Look what they gave us! Now we can keep in touch with them!'

The two looked at the paper. It had writing on it. A website.  (it's a real website, go try it out...I'm Sandengan, my friends are Antoku and Katuno)

So later that summer, when the three of them had got together, Hermione booted up her laptop and went to were three other users on at that time. Their names were RamenLuver111, Power17, and Cherries937. They knew who they were. They were Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They went on the instant messenger feature and talked to them.

RamenLuver111: Hey you guys! Haven't talked in a while.

Genjutsufreak (Harry): Ya I know

Power17: We were beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten...

ChudlyCannons!!! (Ron): Nope...not at all.

Cherries937: that's good that's good.

FlutesPlay (Hermione): Anything interesting?

RamenLuver111: Nope...you?

Genjutsufreak: Yeah...got a gf...you know.

Power17: Who is it? Would it happen to be the user Harryluverjuly?

Genjutsufreak: How'd you know?

Power17: She pmed me telling me about you and all that nonsense...and then I said something like

'Your fing boyfriend is out of hand, he betrays my ANBU...I'm ordered to kill him by ANBU leader, Genjutsufreak runs out of Konoki where I can't find him, I chase him, I log off to eat rice balls, He talks the Kage into thinking I'm evil and I get killed...HE WILL DIE!!!'

Genjutsufreak: Oh what?! I was just in the hospital last week.

Power17: Like I care.

Cherries937: You guys I gotta go now, Tsunade wants me to take care of Tonton or whatever.

Ramenluver111: Ya me too...my ramen is gonna boil over if I don't go and tend to it now.

Power17: Well, cya around...I guess, Neji wants me to spar with him.

Genjutsufreak, ChudlyCannons!!!,FlutesPlay: Bye...cya soon!

And this is the end of the story.


End file.
